Devil Sensei
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: Miaka facing a great problem in her school because of her sensei.


The Scene in X Classroom Subject : Science

The teacher was handing over the exams papers to all the students. When he went near Miaka, he had a sadist smile on his face and threw the paper on her desk. She had got the lowest mark ever.

He snarled, 'come to my office after school hours' and went to his chair. The class was dismissed soon.

The rest of the day was not bad as science class. Miaka excelled in every other subject

The bell rang informing the end of the day at school. Miaka went to the Teacher' Room to meet Mr.Takahashi

''Ohhhh! Look whos come' he cried sarcastically

''Now now Miaka dear, what happened to you. Why such low marks? I heard you get highest mark in all the other subjects. What happened to Science then? Dont you like my subject?' he passed for a moment efore continuing, 'Or me?' and let out a big scary laughter she remained silent not seeing him

He came close to her and lifted her chin, 'Look at me. Let me see your tears. Oh no the stone face as usual not reaction at all. Maybe i should tell your parents that you have got the last mark in your exam and its not possible to let to write ur board exams this year'

She looked at him with fear in her eyes

'Now thats the expression i was expecting. Plead me, beg me and cry in front of the whole class then i may consider to give permission for the boards.' He said moving towards the school gate

She waited till he was gone and the tears came gushing out of her eyes.

Hajime jumped down from the tree outside the teacher' room.

She looked at him but said nothing.

'U know i am in ur class dont u?' he asked

'Yes'

'I always wondered why u get low marks inspite of teaching to everyone' he asked

'u r not gonna get anything for keeping ur mouth shut. just tell me. u dont seem to have anyone to talk to either. i havent seen any girls talking to u'

At that she broke down and started to tell him,'no one is speaking to me because if they do they would be failed too. This started last year when i corrected our sensei in a class. But he took it as if i am making fun of him in front of whole class and he started to act weird but i didnt understand at first but then he would come during exams and borrow my pen or make excuse and make me stand outside the exams hall atleast for half an hour so that i couldnt finish the test. But and threathed me that if i said anything to anyone he would fail that person too. i have been going thru this for over a year now.' she sobbed

'So thats why u always fail in his subject.'

'Pardon me for breaking down like this. I have to go now' she ran away

[Hajime is her classmate and his attitude made him sit in the first bench where all the teachers can have an eye on him. He is like Natsumi

Next day in the Science class, as soon as the sensei entered he asked Miaka to stand up and started to teach his lesson. Miaka was feeling embarrased and didnt know what to do. Then suddenly she went to the sensei and pleaded to give her permission to write her boards. The sensei went to his chair

'I didnt hear what u said make it loud and say it from there' he said

Miaka couldnt take anymore.

She was about to shed tears when Hajime stood and said,

'Sensei i didnt understand the part u were just teaching can u explain it once again'

Mr.Takahashi glared at him. "why this brat have to intervene" he thought

'I'll explain u later let me first hear what Ms.Knowitall want from me'

'u already heard what she wanted to tell u. infact everyone in the class would have heard her. now stop acting and get on with the class' Hajime said

Sensei was totally angry with the boy

'Now i get it why Miaka is getting low marks. she wouldnt have time to read because she have to hang out with her boyfriend en?' he snarled

Miaka was horrified everyone in the class went silent at that remark.

'Tomorrow i am going to talk to the principal and make sure that you dont write ur boards here or in any other school' he stormed out of the class.

The bell rang but Miaka was in no condition to attend the class so she ran out of the class to the nurse room. Hajime followed her.

'Hey stop. u'll fall down at this rate' he shouted

Miaka stopped but didnt look at him

'Dont worry he cant talk to the principal tomorrow. I heard the principal has gone on a personal leave for a week. so dont worry things will cool down by then. stop worrying' he said

Miaka looked at him as if relieved a bit.

They heard a clik then. They turned around to see Mr.Takahashi taking their snaps with his mobile cam.

He laughed uncontrollably and showed them the pic and said, 'well i changed plans. i am going to tell ur parents abt ur marks but i think i have more to talk to them. I cornered u Miaka. You are almost dead. I know ur parents have high value for education and i am going to put an end to ur studies once and for all. This is my best day ever.' He went away

Miaka shouted her heart out for the first time.

Hajime didnt know what to say.

'errr, Miaka, your parents wouldnt believe him so dont worry'

'I am doomed. I am doomed for life. My parents do believe me. But low marks and pics would definitely have effects on them. I really dont know what do to. I wish he never existed' she cried

He paused for a moment and told

'Then try Hell Correspondence. I heard ur grude will be taken care by them'

Miaka looked at him but he was already going back to the class

Miaka went to her home straight from the nurse' office with permission.

Her parents had gone to work and they have been extending their shifts the whole week. She didnt feel like eating at all. By 8 in the nite the phone rang. But she was so out of space that she couldnt react at all. It went tothe answer mode and Mr.Takahashi' voice was heard.

'I am Mr.Takahashi, Miaka' science sensei and i want to talk to u abt ur daughter' actions'

Miaka couldnt take this any longer. She started writing everything that had happened to her in a note and left it at her parent' room. Then by 11.30 she started to try Hell correspondence.

She entered his name in the site by 12 and fell asleep

Next day morning, she was awoken by her mother. She led Miaka to the living room and asked the explanation for the phone call by Mr.Takahashi. Miaka told them what had happened.

Why didnt u tell us before?' her dad asked

'I never thought this would become serious. But this time he failed me and threatened me i wont be able to write my boards'

'We believe u. but next time make sure u tell us everything beforehand.' dad said

'yes dad. thanks dad' she hugged them

They met Mr.Takahashi and talked but they didnt believed what he told.

Angered by her parents' non reaction Mr.Takahashi became more openly violent and he sent that pic to the principal and every other teacher in the school.

Unlucky for her, the principal came the next day and called her straight to his room and bombarded her for her behaviour. He too accepted that she wouldnt be able to write the boards if she continued to behave like that. and he didnt give her a chance to explain.

She couldnt take more and ran to the rest room crying.

In the mirror, she saw a girl' image

'I am Enma Ai. U called me?' the girl asked

'U r the girl from hell'

'Yes. Take this doll when u r sure u want to take vengence remove the thread. We will take revenge for u but for a compensation. When a revenge is taken, 2 graves are dug. The recipient will be ferried to the hell but u will go the hell too after ur death'

'..to he..ll' Miaka stumbled. The girl vanished.

She consoled herself and came to her class room to find everyone staring her.

Hajime came to her and showed his mobile, 'He had sent that pic to everyone.'

Mr.Takahashi entered the room and saw both of them standing together seeing the pic. He laughed erratically and said, 'this is just the beginning of ur end'

he went away to the teachers' room

'Hajime, I am very sorry, u r pulled in to this too' Miaka told

'Its me who came in. so dont worry i am least bothered about him or my studies. u r the one whos affected' he said and saw the doll in her hand. Looked at her, said 'u better do what u want to do quickly' and went to his place.

Miaka pulled off the thread. "Revenge granted" she heard a voice say.

Mr.Takahashi was alone in the teachers' room when he suddenly saw himself writing an exams.

'What the heck is this. why am i in the exam hall' he thought

'What Mr.Takahashi why are u sitting still this is our chance to get into the college prof roles. This exam is our ticket to our promotion. write quickly' he was told by his collegue sitting next to him.

'Hey u' he saw an old man shouting to Mr.Takahashi, 'stop dreaming and write ur exam. but then i dont like u so why sh i let u write the exam.' He came near and took away his pen and papers.

'I dont get it what is this' he screamed

'Confess ur sins.' he heard a voice.

'I havent done anything wrong to confess.'

'Didnt u did what just happened to u to ur student?'

'Ah, Miaka. She deserved it. She acted as a know-it-all and she certainly deserved it'

'This is what he have to say, Little lady' the old man told to Enma Ai

'Want to die this once' Enma Ai asked and unfolded her arms.

Mr.Takahashi found himself being ferried to the hell. He shouted and screamed but in vain

Later, in the school, the principal called Miaka and apologised to her and told her parents visited him and explained the situation. And he also gave her a chance to re-write the exam, which she excelled.

In the class, Hajime told Miaka that Mr.Takahashi is missing.

'I know' she told and went to the rest room. she saw a mark in her chest.

'To hell han? it is worth' she told to herself and came back to her class.

THE END. 


End file.
